Deceit,Lies,and…Love?
by BrokenAngel714
Summary: After Team 7 brings home a new ninja,Kazama, almost everyone likes him, everyone but Sasuke. Sasuke’s sure that Kazama is no good but could his hate come from the fact that Kazama has taken a strong interest to a certain pink haired kunoichi? SasuSaku?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto not mine**

Chapter 1

The sweet morning air blew thru the tree leaves gently whispering the song of summer. But Sakura couldn't enjoy the beautiful summer morning even if she tried. Her team was just getting back from a set up mission by their pervy masked sensei, it was a complete disaster. Worse than that Sasuke was mad at her! Well not just her mostly Naruto, but her too!

Sasuke had returned half a year ago after people had searched for him for 2 years. At first he was cautious to be angry with her Naruto but now he had no problem with it. He was stomping in front of them tearing down or destroying anything that got in his path while muttering a string of profanities under his breath. Sakura rolled her eyes, sometimes he needed to chill out, but she still loved him.

She did love him, he just couldn't return the feeling. So she had accepted being by his side as a teammate and a friend. And she hoped their love for each other would blossom, but she just had to be quiet and wait.

She thought of her lacking love life while she watched Sasuke storm off in front of her.

_He's really cute when he's angry…just not when it's directed at us. _Inner Sakura whispered.

While Sakura ignored Inner Sakura and thought about Sasuke more when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to face Naruto's beaming mischievous face about to ask what he wanted when he quickly put his finger to his lips indicating for her to be quiet. He gave her a playful wink, then his face turned into a sour scowl and he folded his arms in front of his chest. He flipped his nose into the air and flounced around imitating Sasuke's angry stomp.

Sakura covered her mouth and tried not to laugh but couldn't help it, she let out a loud laugh that cut through the still morning silence. Sasuke whipped around just in time to see Naruto's little imitation of him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and gave Naruto a look that "if looks could kill" Naruto would be a massacred mess. Naruto spun on his heel so he was facing Sakura and his back was to Sasuke, he widened his big blue eyes pretending to be scared. Sakura started to giggle but that just got her Sasuke's icy glare in return. She hung her head shielding her face with a wall of pink hair. It wasn't her fault, Naruto's facial expressions were hilarious, and they looked just like Sasuke's when he tried.

"Give us a break Sasuke, you failed as bad as we did. We all fell for the set up. Big deal, it's over, get on with life," Naruto said walking over to Sakura's side giving her a nudge and Sasuke a big grin.

"We wouldn't have failed so badly if we didn't have a dobe like you on the team!" Sasuke spat out at Naruto giving him the death glare again.

Naruto seemed unfazed by all this, "Ya, well be a bastard just do it over there," Naruto yawned waving Sasuke away like he would Konohomaru.

Sasuke clenched his fists and was looking ready for a fight. Sakura took in a deep breath and started to say, "Come on guys, let's just get home. The sooner we get home the sooner we can eat," she looked over at Naruto. "And the sooner we get home we can start to train again so we don't lose to Kakashi again," Sakura whispered glancing over at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked into Sakura's emerald eyes and she started to blush, then he turned to Naruto and glared at him one more time Naruto yawned again and flipped him off. Sasuke spun around and began tearing through the forest again. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to Sakura but this time he had tears in his eyes.

"W…What's wrong with you?" Sakura stammered taken by surprise by his tears.

"You reminded me how hungry I was! I want ramen!" Naruto howled clutching his stomach.

"Naruto! You jack ass," Sakura shouted slapping the back of his head, "you scared me I thought something was wrong!"

"Something is wrong! I'm gonna starve to death!" Naruto wailed. Sakura rolled her eyes and started to walk away shaking her head.

"Wait Sakura! Carry me, I'm deprived and weak!" Naruto whined racing up and flinging his arms around her shoulders leaning all his weight on her. "Get off fatty," Sakura giggled shaking him off herself, as soon as she did he fell to the ground and wrapped his arms around her leg and started wailing again. "You can't leave a teammate behind!" he shouted, she shook him off again and started to jog ahead, maybe Sasuke wouldn't mind her hanging with him. She looked over her shoulder and saw Naruto running towards her arms open, "Sakura don't leave me behind!"

She picked up speed and started running away from Naruto as fast as she could. "Go away!" Sakura laughed.

"You don't understand my sweet Sakura I'll die without you," he howled chasing after her. Sakura ran faster laughing hysterically, Naruto could be so weird. She ran past Sasuke with Naruto gaining, she decided to ignore Sasuke's quizzical expression, she'd explain later.

"Sakura come back to me," Naruto cried with his head back so it would carry throughout the forest. She tried to outrun him but it was no good, he tackled her and they both wrestled on the ground laughing.

Sasuke had caught up to them by now and Naruto had Sakura by the waist and was trying to plant a giant sloppy kiss on her cheek, she had one hand to his chest and the other was squishing his face trying at all cost to keep her face away from Naruto's lips.

Sasuke walked over to a nearby tree and leaned back against it crossing his legs at the ankles. He watched Naruto trying to push past her hand to her face as Sakura kept a firm hold on his face while trying to pull away with a sour twisted grimace on her face.

"You're such an immature loser," Sasuke said crossing his arms glaring at Naruto.

"Hey, better to be immature and happy; than be mature and be a drag," Naruto laughed imitating Shikimaru drawl on the last part. Sakura laughed at how much Naruto could sound and act like other people. Naruto used this chance to slip past her hand and give her a big kiss with his saliva covered lips.

"Oh, yuck! That's so gross Naruto!" Sakura shrieked using the back of her hand to wipe his spit off her cheek. Naruto pointed to her face and began laughing maniacally, "you shoulda seen your face!"

"You're not gonna see anything but black and blue when I'm through with you," Sakura growled getting ready to attack Naruto when something caught her eye. Something in front of her and behind Naruto was catching her attention, she couldn't be sure what it was but her curiosity got the better of her. She got up and brushed off the dirt, clumps of grass, and leaves off her clothes from her tustle with Naruto. She started to jog over to the place that was calling her attention, "Sakura what are you doing?" Sasuke called out after her.

'He cares? That's great!' she thought.

"Nothing…I mean something…just hold on," Sakura called back. She trotted over to the bush and saw a head of hair, she gasped and kneeled down next to the body and placed her index and middle finger to his neck…There was a pulse.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" She yelled for them to come over, as they made their way over she studied the face.

'He doesn't look familiar, he looks our age, and I don't see anything on him to tell us what village he's from…He's awfully cute though,' Sakura thought smiling down at him.

"What is-?" Naruto stopped mid question when he saw what Sakura was kneeling beside. He cocked his head and looked at the face trying to study it as well. Sasuke looked down at the man too and shrugged, "what are we supposed to do about it?"

"We should help him, let's bring him back to Konoha and get him some medical attention," Sakura pleaded, Sasuke looked at her warily.

"Sakura…" Sasuke began looking down at the man again, he narrowed his eyes obviously trying to figure out if he could trust this guy or not.

"Please," Sakura whispered looking up and pleaded with his onyx eyes with her emerald green ones. She felt like they were communicating silently through different expressions with their eyes. After a little while she saw Sasuke's eyes slightly soften and she smiled into his eyes with hers.

He sighed acting annoyed, "fine we'll take him back to Konoha but," Sasuke looked over at Sakura but didn't finish his sentence. He apparently wanted to keep the rest to himself. She cocked her head curiously, what was he keeping from her? He ignored her silent question and bent over and slung the man over his shoulder with a grunt. Sakura tried to give him a thank you smile but he already had his back to her and was walking quickly forward.

They all walked in silence for a while until Sasuke broke the silence, "This guy's heavy so if we don't get to Konoha soon I'm gonna dump him on you Naruto." He turned and gave Naruto a cruel smile.

"AWWW! That's not fair!" Naruto moaned slapping his forehead. Sakura giggled at the boys' interaction with each other. She got another mean glare only this time it was from Naruto. She threw her hands up in irritation, and then folded her arms across her chest. She picked up her pace until she was in front of both of Sasuke and Naruto.

There was no winning with these guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Is he awake yet?" Sakura asked the nurse, eager to meet the boy she had helped save. He could have the possibility of really helping Konoha out if he was a ninja, also he was really cute. But she was going to wait for Sasuke, 'I wonder how long I'll have to do that?' she thought.

"He's stirring, but you should wait a little while longer, we put him back down so he should be awake in about 25 minutes." The nurse answered straightening up some papers on her desk, and reached to answer the intercom. Sakura nodded her head, smiled and began to leave.

'I guess I'll see what Sasuke's doing… we could hang out or something. Or what if he's with In-'

"Oh," Sakura cried as she knocked into someone while coming out of the hospital.

"Watch it Billboard Brow!" Ino shouted rubbing her forehead, "hey, no fair using your forehead to fight mine. It's three times bigger!" Ino remarked laughing.

_Inopig, well speak of the devil and she'll appear _Inner Sakura growled

"You were probably way to busy checking yourself out in the windows to watch where you were going. Right Inopig?" Sakura hissed getting up off the ground. She looked at her friend trying to suppress a smile. They had grown out of the name calling a long time ago but it was still fun to do sometimes.

"Jealous?" Ino asked standing up, placing a hand on her hip.

"Hardly," Sakura snorted flipping her hair as she turned walking away.

"Billboard Brow, wait up!" Ino called after her. Sakura quickened her pace she wasn't in the mood to deal with Ino. Ino jogged up beside her and linked arms with Sakura, "so any reason you were coming out of the hospital?" Ino asked hip butting Sakura with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing that concerns you," Sakura replied coolly she knew that if she didn't tell Ino, Ino would get annoyed. And she loved that idea.

"Wait, is it Sasuke-kun who's in there?" Ino cooed with concern.

"For God's sake Ino, drop the damn Kun already, you have Shikimaru so lay off Sasuke. It's not fair to Shikimaru if you call him your boyfriend and you call Sasuke, _Sasuke-kun _like you still have a fangirl crush on him." Sakura snapped, she loved Ino as a friend but sometime she could be such a slut. She checked the time she only had 10 minutes left before she could visit the boy.

"Hey girls gotta have options," Ino giggled winking.

_Point made _Inner Sakura sighed.

"Whatever, I got to go grab some stuff from the store and head back to the hospital," Sakura stated turning into a food store.

"Wait is it Sasuke, or could it be Naruto?" Ino asked blocking Sakura from the entrance of the store, she was serious this time.

Sakura pushed past Ino and jogged to the back of the store, "No, it's no one you know or care about." Sakura grabbed her favorite rice box for the boy, she hated hospital food he probably did to.

"Ok, well I'll walk with you to the hospital, but when you get there I gotta jet, Shikimaru and I have a date." Ino sighed dreamily. As Sakura ran to nearby flower shop and grabbed a single daisy Ino trailed behind her telling Sakura about how cute Shikimaru had been on their last date.

"And then he got all embarrassed so I hugged him real tight and his eyes got all big when I pressed into him," Ino giggled remembering his face.

"Glad you had fun, but I really got to go," Sakura urged pushing open the hospital door.

"Ok, bye Sakura-Chan!" Ino smiled waving.

_She called you Sakura-Chan that's sweet _Inner Sakura commented

"Ok, bye Ino-Chan," Sakura smiled, Ino winked and flounced away excited for her date.

Sakura shook her head, she really couldn't figure that girl out.

She walked to the front desk when the nurse saw her she waved her back, "Go on, room #405, he wasn't talking to any of us so good luck."

Sakura walked down the dark quiet hall and rounded into a darker hall, she quietly tiptoed down to the farthest door down.

_This is creepy, how come down this hall all the windows are closed? _Inner Sakura whispered.

Sakura shrugged and kept walking, the further she walked down the more nervous she became.

'Maybe I should have brought Sasuke or Naruto with me,' Sakura thought. She turned and came face to face with the door, now she wasn't so sure if she wanted to go in. She shifted from foot to foot trying to make her decision, she clenched her fist, she was ready. She wanted to go in.

She knocked on the door quietly and when there was no answer she took in a deep breathe opened the door and stepped inside the dark room closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She stepped into the dimly lit room she could barely see a thing, "um hello? Is there anybody in here?"

"Of course there is, why else would you be here?" a voice chuckled.

"Do you mind if I open a window?" Sakura asked stumbling over to the window waiting to see if he was ok with it.

"Go ahead, I'd like to see if your cute or not anyway," he laughed. Sakura opened the window curtains and turned to look at the boy, he was cute. He had his hands folded behind his head which was leaning on the wall while he was sitting on the bed. He had jet-black hair with a fiery red single strip in his right bangs, green eyes like hers but a lot darker, tan skin, and a cute half smile.

"Yep you're cute," He said with a smile. Sakura blushed a little, but why? She liked Sasuke, no she loved Sasuke so that blush should not have happened! She decided to ignore her inner insecurities and she walked to the side of his bed sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sakura asked handing him the rice box and the daisy. She looked into his eyes they were a dark shade of green, she liked them a lot. He took the rice box and the flower he placed the flower into a vase and looked down to read the label he beamed and looked up at her.

"Well I'm feeling better now, I mean a pretty girl just brought me my favorite rice. Of course I feel better!" he smiled, his dark black hair fell in his eyes but he flipped his hair so he could look at her better.

"So how did you know I was even here?" He questioned her looking deep into her eyes.

"Well um you see-"

_Why are you stuttering? Pull yourself together! _Inner Sakura yelled at her.

"My friends and I were coming home from a mission and we found you and brought you here to get you medical attention if you needed it." Sakura answered quickly looking down, god she couldn't even look into his eyes for more than a couple seconds they were so intense.

"So do you know why you were laying in the forest? Or what your real village is?" Sakura asked him forcing herself to look into his eyes. He rubbed his temples concentrating, after a minute or so he shook his head. He looked sad and depressed that he couldn't remember.

"Well do you know your name?" Sakura answered leaning forward trying to get him to talk again.

He scrunched his face up going back in his memory.

"Ya, I remember that, my names Kazama Odagiri," He said smiling again.

"Well I told you my name fair thing is to tell me yours," Kazama grinned at her, he had a cute lazy half smile.

'I'm Sakura," she said watching him shift in the bed so his legs were over the bed so he could face her.

"Sakura huh? Suits you…" he whispered running his fingers through the ends of her pink hair. "I like your hair, and of course I like your eyes," he grinned, "can't figure out where I've seen the color before," he joked tapping his forehead like he was trying to remember. She giggled, she liked this guy he was really laid back, funny, and sweet.

He stretched his arms over his head and shook his hair so it was messy. He then leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees so his face was closer to hers, "I'm perfectly fine so do you think you could show me around cause I'm guessing that I'm going to be living here for a while so might as well figure out where everything is." He looked up at her from under his black hair pleading to her with his eyes which he had made so they looked like an adorable puppy.

"But will the nurses let you go?" Sakura asked him as he leaned back on the bed and propped himself up by his arm.

"Who says their going to know?" Kazama asked winking at her playfully.

"Ok…and how are we going to get out without walking past a nurse?" Sakura asked leaning back against the chair folding her arms smiling at him. Kazama smiled back and jerked his head toward the window, "that's how."

"Are you serious?" Sakura laughed, "We're like 9 stories up, can you even do that?"

Kazama looked at her and gave her a mischievous smile, "do you trust me?"

He got up and walked over to the closet and got out his clothes. He quickly stripped off his hospital shirt and started pulling on his forest green shirt Sakura glanced over and saw his abs as he pulled on his shirt she blushed a deep crimson. As he pulled off his hospital pants she looked away, "You know…you can look if it makes you happy," Kazama joked, Sakura giggled but started feeling uncomfortable.

Once Kazama was dressed he walked over to the window and opened it letting a rush of look air enter the room. Sakura felt the cool breeze as Kazama climbed onto the windowsill. He reached his hand out for hers "you ready?"

Sakura looked at his hand to his smiling face back to his hand uncertainly, "its ok, come on," Kazama coaxed. She quickly decide she trusted him, she took his hand and he pressed her body into his.

"Ok wrap your legs around my waist, its ok, I'm gonna jump and you just hold on like I'm holding onto you," Kazama whispered into her hair pressing his hand onto her lower back. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder, she felt him shift his body weight so he was hanging out the window and the next thing she knew he had jumped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They landed with a small and graceful thud with Kazama still standing sure footedly.

_Well he's obviously a ninja, nice… _Inner Sakura giggled.

"Alright!" Kazama cried out falling backwards so he was sitting on the ground and she was in his lap. She unhooked her arms from around his neck but he kept his arms firmly around her waist, "was that an adrenaline rush or what!?!" Kazama asked eyes flickering with excitement. Sakura nodded she couldn't believe he just did that or that he was still holding onto her so tightly.

She looked into his eyes they were still flickering with the excitement of jumping out the window, "so you're still going to show me around right Sakura?" Kazama asked eagerly, Sakura couldn't speak, she couldn't figure this guy out. It was weird, it was like she felt like she had forced feelings for him. Besides, she had just met him. But she probably was just reading too much into her feelings, it was probably just a side effect of not seeing Sasuke lately.

"Aw, please?" Kazama asked nuzzling his head against her shoulder and neck, "please, please, please, please…" Kazama asked his grip tightening on her waist.

"Alright, ok I'll show you around," Sakura laughed putting her hands on his chest and pulling away a little.

"Hey," Kazama asked looking across the road with a look on his face, "Do you know those guys? There staring at you."

Sakura followed Kazama's gaze to across the road to see a glaring Sasuke and an open mouthed Naruto. She looked back at Kazama only to realize the horrifying truth that she was still in his lap and he still had his arms around her. She quickly pulled away and got up and helped him up, she grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him across the street so she could introduce him.

"Hey Naruto, hey… Sasuke," Sakura stammered trying to act normal. Naruto grinned eagerly at her and Kazama but Sasuke kept glaring at her. "I'm pretty sure you guys remember this guy, he was the one that you guys helped get back to Konoha. His name's Kazama Odagiri."

"Oh yeah, hey so I guess your feeling better. I mean you gotta be if you're jumping out windows with Sakura wrapped around you," Naruto laughed nudging Sasuke with his elbow. Sasuke pulled a face and stepped away from him focusing his signature ' I don't trust or like you' glare at Kazama.

"You saw that?" Sakura asked, Naruto nodded and Sasuke looked away without acknowledging her question.

"Never felt better, Sakura came to visit me and that's when I started to feel better. She must be magic…" Kazama voice trailed off while he looked around the town but when he said Sakura's name it was like he was mentioning something fragile and precious.

Sakura kept glancing over at Sasuke but he wouldn't look at her anymore, not even a glare. He must still be mad about the mission. Even Naruto was giving her weird looks, 'what's with these guys? I'm just being nice to Kazama, it doesn't mean anything.Right?'

"Hey Sakura let's go look around, show me where everything is," Kazama urged taking her hand and nudging her away from Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura nodded and Kazama started tugging her down the street, "Naruto, Sasuke you want to come?" Sakura called back, Sasuke was already heading back in the opposite direction; Naruto looked back and forth from her to Sasuke. "I would but I gotta keep an eye on him, he looks about ready to kill someone for some reason." Naruto called back running to catch up with Sasuke.

As Kazama dragged her down the street asking questions she kept looking down at Sasuke, why was he so upset today?

But for some reason she felt suddenly at ease like something in the air just calmed her. And she suddenly got an urge to get closer to Kazama, and she hurried so she could walk beside him.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke-teme! Wait up! I know you can hear me you bastard!" Naruto yelled running to catch up to Sasuke, and as usual Sasuke ignored him and picked up his pace.

"Hey, what's with you? I thought you were over being mad about the mission?" Naruto huffed catching his breath. Sasuke still ignored him, why should he have to tell Naruto why he was mad?

Naruto ran ahead of Sasuke and planted himself in front of him so he was blocking him. Sasuke shifted to walk past but Naruto shifted with him, "Get out of my way," Sasuke growled. Naruto didn't move an inch, "not till you tell me why you're mad again. Is it about Kazama and Sakura?"

"Why the hell should I care about that?! I just don't like him, I don't trust him!" Sasuke yelled shoving Naruto out of the way so he could keep walking. Naruto shrugged and kept walking next to Sasuke talking about whatever came to his mind, mostly ramen flavors he wanted to try.

'I don't trust that Kazama guy, I don't care if Sakura goes off with him. That guy pisses me off for some reason though.' Sasuke thought ignoring Naruto.

'He pisses me off!'

* * *

A/N: Hey all thanks for reading this story so far! If you like it please review it, I was thinking of putting it on hold for a little while so I can finish typing a different fanfic idea I had…But who knows? Ne ways thanks for reading and reviewing (if you did lol) srry I had to resubmit this b/c my computer was being stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ok, now try the whole pepper," Naruto urged shoving a spicy pepper into Kazama's hand.

"No way, are you crazy? I'm not eating one unless you eat one too! I could die from the spiciness," Kazama laughed taking one pepper for him and shoving the one in Naruto's hand toward himself.

"Ok fine," Naruto scowled twirling the pepper in his fingers examining the wrinkly skin, "but you can't drink water for at least thirty seconds after you've swallowed it."

Kazama smiled and started to bring the pepper to his mouth when Naruto slapped his hand so he wouldn't put it in yet. "And…" Naruto exclaimed with a devious smile, "whoever loses has to buy the winner as much ramen as they can eat."

"Wait a min-" Kazama cried out, he had seen how much ramen Naruto could eat.

"Go!" Naruto shouted shoving the pepper into his smiling mouth.

"Bastard," Kazama grumbled putting the pepper in his mouth.

As the boys screamed and clutched at their throats Sakura watched laughing. The three of them had been hanging out a lot over the time that Kazama had been here, but she missed Sasuke a lot. She only saw him when they trained, when Kakashi called them to talk, or when they went on a mission. But even when she got to see him at those times he never talked to her anymore, but that might be because Kazama was always sitting next to her and talking to her instead.

Kazama was now somewhat part of Team 7, he was a great ninja, not as good as Sasuke but he was really close. He could fit in with anybody because of his great personality and heart-warming smile. Even people who weren't on their team liked him. Tons of girls had a crush on him and he was nice to all of them but he spent the most time particularly with Sakura. The only person that didn't get along with Kazama was Sasuke.

But that wasn't exactly saying much, Sasuke barely got along with anybody. Still though, Sakura wished they could all hang out together.

While Sakura sighed and thought about Sasuke she was quickly jerked out of her thoughts by the boys' argument.

"You jack ass you know I won!" Kazama roared clenching his fists.

"Whatever. I won and you have to buy me ramen!" Naruto laughed pointing to Kazama then at the ramen shop.

"Ya right, no way am I buying you damn thing," Kazama growled turning to walk over to Sakura. Kazama was grinning at Sakura as he walked over and wasn't aware of Naruto coming up behind him, "Kazama! Watch out!" Sakura cried.

But it was too late Naruto had tackled Kazama and they were rolling on the ground punching each other trying to pin the other to the ground. If Sakura hadn't watched them do this tons of times before she would have thought they were being serious, because when they play fought they never laughed like when she play fought with them.

Passers looked shocked at first as they saw the boys wrestling on the ground but as soon as they saw one of the boys was Naruto they kept walking. He was always doing stuff like this, people were used to it by now.

Kazama was sitting on Naruto's back and had his arm pinned behind his back, "there, now I won this and the pepper contest and I'm still not buying you anything," Kazama growled.

"Ok, ok, get off! Get Off!" Naruto shouted wriggling underneath Kazama's weight, Kazama laughed and got up off of Naruto and went to sit on the ground next to Sakura.

"He's such a baby," Kazama said smiling at Sakura and hooking a thumb at Naruto as he came over rubbing his back.

"I hate you," Naruto pouted sitting on the other side of Sakura crossing his arms and throwing glares at Kazama. Kazama beamed at him sarcastically.

"You both are dumb; you guys get so many weird looks when people walk by when you do that. You guys are like a free freak show," Sakura giggled. The boys looked at each other over Sakura's head Kazama raised an eyebrow and Naruto nodded.

"You think so?" Kazama asked shifting over so he was closer to Sakura and he was leaning over resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Ya, I do," Sakura giggled nervously, they were up to something. "But then again I always think you guys are weird."

Naruto shifted over, "Sakura thank you for being so honest," he gave her a big bear hug from behind. Sakura wriggled trying to free her arms to push him away but he had her tight.

"Let go of me you jerk!" Sakura yelled trying to thrash out of his hug.

"I told Kazama about how annoyed and grossed out you get from having spit on your face. I wonder if it's just my spit or anybody's." Naruto said nodding at Kazama, Kazama wriggled his eyebrows at Sakura and started to lean over with his tongue out.

"Oh God, you better not. I'll kill you!" Sakura screamed trying to kick at Kazama, Kazama crawled over and sat on her legs and leaned up close to her face with his tongue hanging out and wet with spit.

"Ewww! God no!" Sakura squealed pushing back hard on Naruto so he fell over, the shock of being pushed back made him loosen his grip she slipped out and tried to get away. Naruto grabbed her foot and sat on her legs and Kazama crawled over and pinned her arms and straddled her stomach. (not in a gross way for you pervs who think so,lol) He leaned over and let his tongue dangle out of his mouth closer to her cheek.

"Ewww, ewww, ewww, don't do it! Get off sicko!" Sakura shrieked trying to turn her head away, Kazama came closer and licked her cheek slowly.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH, EWWW!!!! Sakura screamed loudly like she was in pain.

Naruto and Kazama laughed maniacally, "wasn't that hilarious? Do it again," Naruto laughed urging Kazama to do it again. He got off her legs and moved up to her face to watch her reaction. Kazama smiled and moved in again to lick her other cheek.

"NO! GET OFF! STOP! DON'T!" Sakura cried out bucking wildly trying to throw Kazama off. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting in disgust for his tongue to lick her again when she felt his weight suddenly come off of her. She quickly sat up rubbing her cheek and saw that Sasuke had Kazama by the back of his shirt and was throwing him to the side with Naruto.

Sakura looked up blinking in surprise.

'Sasuke…?'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dude, we were just playing around with Sakura so cool it." Kazama said scrambling up off of Naruto.

"Seriously Sasuke what's with you? We were just playing. Since when do you care?" Naruto yelled glaring at him offended that Sasuke would ever think he would ever hurt or let anyone else hurt Sakura.

"She didn't look like she was playing! She was upset! What the hell's wrong with you guys?" Sasuke roared eyes flickering with rage. He grabbed Sakura by the wrist and began yanking her away from Kazama and Naruto.

"Hey! Where are you going? Let go of Sakura!" Kazama demanded running after them trying to catch up to Sasuke and Sakura.

"…back off or I'll kill you," Sasuke hissed his eyes flat with anger, he already hated Kazama's guts and now he was bothering Sakura. Sasuke had reached the end of his temper.

Sakura didn't hear all of what Sasuke had said, most of it sounded like a lot cursing but she did hear the word _kill_, this was not going to be good if Sasuke lost his temper.

"I'm not scared of you! I'll fight you right now if I have to, now let go of her now!" Kazama yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke turned around, hand still tightly around Sakura's wrist clenching even tighter with his agitation.

_This is not good_Inner Sakura whimpered.

Kazama's fists were clenched his green eyes boldly defiant, "let go of her."

Sakura's eyes glanced nervously from Sasuke's face to Kazama's face knowing this wouldn't be good if these two got in a fight. Sakura steeped forward slightly trying to calm down the situation.

"Kazama, it's ok. Sasuke's my friend, he would never hurt me. I'll be fine." Sakura assured Kazama, but Kazama didn't look like he was listening. His eyes were directly fixed on Sasuke's hand, which was securely around Sakura's slim wrist.

"Fine," Kazama said slowly, matching Sasuke's icy glare with his own fiery one.

Sasuke whipped around and drug Sakura away with him mumbling things Sakura couldn't understand. She stumbled trying to keep up with his long strides 'why is he so upset?'

They were just playing, she was ok, and Kazama wasn't hurting her just annoying her.

"S…Sasuke thanks for helping me out with Kazama he doesn't always listen when he's around Naruto, or maybe it's the other way around. But you know he's a really nice guy and he wouldn't hurt me either so it's ok you don't have to be mad at him." Sakura babbled, she was so nervous; this was the first time in weeks since she'd talked to Sasuke or since he'd helped her. He kept tugging her away without saying anything until they rounded a corner and down a dark alley.

He yanked her and pushed her against the wall firmly. He moved in so they were inches apart, Sakura nervously played with her fingers. He crossed his arms across his chest standing at his full height glaring down at her, his mouth was set and he looked really pissed.

_Oh god, what if he was mad with you and not with Kazama?_ Inner Sakura gasped

Sakura looked down instinctively trying to hide her face with her bangs and watched her fingers intertwine together.

"Sakura look at me."

Sakura looked up slowly and met Sasuke's powerful gaze. He looked down at her with annoyance, he let out a deep breath and looked up toward the sky running his fingers through his raven spikes.

Sakura looked at him wondering what was going on, Sasuke never acted like this.

He started slowly attempting to be nice so she would listen to him.

"Sakura, I don't like you or Naruto around that Kazama guy. I don't trust him. I think that there's something going on with him, and he seems to have the potential of being dangerous. So warn Naruto because he won't listen to me." Sasuke said turning on his heel and walking away.

"Wait Sasuke, what do mean? Kazama's so nice and everybody, well almost everybody likes him. How do you figure he's dangerous?" Sakura asked stepping toward Sasuke, she couldn't see where he got this idea of Kazama being dangerous.

"Really Sakura are you that dense?" Sasuke hissed coldly she winced against his harsh tone.

"He remembers everything about his life, name, ninja skills, and still can't figure out why the hell he was in the forest or who left him there? And if someone did leave him there they would have left him with more than a few damn scratches." Sasuke answered his tone getting sharper and more irritated, he was starting to sound like himself again.

"Well, I uh never noticed or thought about that," Sakura whispered looking down and then up at Sasuke who was walking away slowly.

"So stay away from him," Sasuke demanded still walking away.

"No," Sakura answered Sasuke turned around sharply narrowing his eyes at her.

"I can't just stop hanging out with Kazama I'm his friend and he's my friend. I can't just drop him flat. Come on Sasuke don't be mad at me, I'll be careful I promise."

"Sakura he's too strong for you, so just stay away from him," Sasuke said his voice raising and becoming angry. Why wouldn't she just listen to him? It was for her own damn good afterall.

'Damn it, just listen to me Sakura!' he thought frustrated.

"No, I'm not gonna stop being around Kazama, sorry if your mad but he's my friend and I care about him a lot." Sakura said with a tone of defiance and her eyes were hard now, she was getting angry too. Sasuke's mouth almost dropped open, he couldn't believe she was saying no to him._Sakura_ was saying _no_ to _him_.

She began to walk towards him and out of the alley, "but if you want to hang out with us so you can keep an eye on him than do it. But I'll be careful and I'll keep being his friend. I'm a kunoichi, I can take care of myself. I did it just fine while you were gone Sasuke." She brushed past him and walked out of the alley and down the street back toward Kazama and Naruto.

_I can't believe you just did something that stupid! Why did you say that? _Inner Sakura screamed at her.

'shut up!' Sakura thought weakly, 'I am so stupid.'

* * *

Sasuke paced the alley, he was furious!

She just told him no and she said she cared about that jack ass Kazama who was just sitting on top of her restraining her at his own pleasure. What kind of a guy does that to Sakura? And why did she view him as a friend?

He didn't understand, this guy was screwing up his life.

Sasuke spun on his heel so he was facing the wall and punched it as hard as he could. He watched in satisfaction as his fist left a crater and bits of the wall fell off at his feet. Sasuke brought his fist to his face and watched the blood on his knuckles run down his hand; he couldn't wait to do that to Kazama's face.

All Sasuke knew was Kazama better watch his back or he'd break it!

**A/N: Hey…. I feel so blah right now so I hope my chapter doesn't reflect that. Well_anywhooo _I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading my story this far.**

**BrokenAngel714**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'Oh god what did I just do? What Did I Just Do? I just told Sasuke no, I practically told him to mind his own business!' Sakura walked back down the busy street not noticing anyone passing by. All she could think about was the fact that she had just made the boy she loved hate her over a stupid misunderstanding.

Sakura walked back over to the area that Naruto and Kazama were at before the whole incident happened. She hung her head hiding her worried face behind her pink silky hair and laced her fingers together, a nervous habit she had picked up.

_Why the hell did you just say that?!? To Sasuke?!? What were you th- _Inner Sakura was cut off harshly by Sakura's violent inner cursing.

As she and Inner Sakura began fighting back and forth in her head Sakura heard Naruto calling her name from behind.

"Sakura...Sakura! Wait up, hold on, please!"

Sakura whipped around to come face to chest with Naruto, he leaned over panting from chasing her down. She opened her mouth to ask what he wanted when he cut her off and began talking super fast, even for Naruto.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or Sasuke. I was just playing around, I wasn't thinking about how you felt and I wasn't listening when you told you me to stop. I'm not even sure why I didn't, I usually listen when you ask me to stop but for some reason I didn't. I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry! I won't do it again honest! I'm really sorry, please forgive me Sakura!" He looked up sheepishly like a puppy that had just gotten into trouble.

"Sure, I mean we were all just playing around, I'm not mad at you or Kazama," Sakura laughed trying to forget what had just happened in the alley.

"Really?!? Great, I was so worried when Sasuke hauled you off that you and him would band against me or something." Naruto rambled on grinning widely at her while straightening up.

"No I'm not mad at all," Sakura answered smiling back at him.

"I'm so happy!" Naruto cried out throwing his arms around her giving her a big hug.

"My lovely Sakura has come back to me," he shouted as he spun her around, Sakura tried to laugh but couldn't breathe.

"N..N..Naruto I…Can't…Breath," Sakura choked out.

"Oh god I'm sorry!"

* * *

Once Sakura had gotten Naruto to stop apologizing for every little thing he did wrong, they went to sit on the side of the ramen shop. 

All of a sudden Naruto had gone all quiet like he was really trying to concentrate on something really hard. Sakura leaned over and lightly touched his knee, "what's the matter Naruto?" she asked concerned.

He looked over at her his eyes slightly dazed like he had just woken up, "Oh nothing it's just, I'm still not sure why I barely heard you saying stop to me when we were playing around. It's like I'm a completely different person when I'm around Kazama, I don't listen and I keep feeling like I have to impress him or do what he wants and I don't know why!"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to impress a new friend, I mean I do that sometimes too." Sakura assured him leaning on his shoulder, Naruto let out a heavy sigh, "It's not that, it's like I completely lose control of myself when I'm around him. But maybe I'm just reading too much into this."

Sakura shrugged, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath when she opened her eyes again she saw Kazama coming toward them with that angelic smile on his face. She beamed up at him as he came over and sat down next to her closely on the wall.

Sakura and Kazama locked gazes and smiled warmly at each other before Kazama's expression turned extremely stony, "he didn't hurt you did he?" Sakura looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face, "Sasuke. Did he hurt you?"

Sakura blushed when she realized she had almost already forgotten about it.

'why? I wouldn't forget about that so easily…who cares Kazama's here now.'

"No, course not. He's a good friend like I told you he wouldn't hurt me. He was just worried and he gets over protective of his friends sometimes…" Sakura babbled she glanced over at Naruto but he seemed to be back in his daze like he didn't even know they were there.

Kazama slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her in so closely to him she was almost on top of him. She was too embarrassed to look up at him so she looked forward as he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Because you know if he ever did anything to my Sakura I'd have to do something about it. Right?" She nodded and he leaned down and breathed heavily against her neck sending shivers all through her body. Normally only Sasuke could send shivers through her like that, what was Kazama doing to her? She knew what; he was making her fall in love with him.

_My Sakura!?...what the hell? Only Sasuke-kun calls us that right Sakura? _Inner Sakura asked growling at Kazama.

'leave me alone!'

Inner Sakura gasped but turned her back on Sakura and hugged a picture of Sasuke to her chest throwing the her and Kazama glares every now and then.

Sakura ignored Inner Sakura and moved in closer and leaned against him and he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist and whispered things she couldn't make out into her ears, but she was sure it was all sweet, like Kazama.

She closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder and let him whisper into her ear as chills ran through her body quickly, she almost forgot they were on the side of the ramen house. He ran his finger down her arm and it felt like an amazingly good shock of electricity, she opened her eyes to look up at him but something else caught her eye from across the street.

Sasuke!

'Oh god he just told me to stay away from Kazama and here I am leaning against him, his arms wrapped around me! He's going to yell at me for sure.' Sakura thought nervously as Sasuke crossed the road swiftly toward them. As he got closer she felt Kazama's arms tighten around her and she heard him let out a possessive little growl. Kazama watched Sasuke through slitted eyes as he made a beeline for them, Sakura waited to get yanked up hauled off and then yelled at. But Sasuke ignored Kazama and Sakura completely and went and kneeled down in front of Naruto.

"Naruto. Naruto!" Sasuke said raising his voice so Naruto heard him, Naruto whipped his head up and looked completely confused for a second as he looked around at everyone.

"Sorry I must have been falling asleep or something," he mumbled rubbing his eyes looking up at Sasuke, "hey teme when did you get here?" Naruto asked laughing.

Sasuke rolled his onyx colored eyes but dismissed the comment.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you." Sasuke asked patiently helping Naruto up. Naruto nodded and began trailing after Sasuke turning around to wave goodbye at Sakura and Kazama and quickly turning around to catch up again.

_Was that weird or what? Sasuke was nice and patient what going on?_ _And what the hell are you doing with this Kazama guy, this isn't like you Sakura! _Inner Sakura shouted hands on her hips glaring pointedly at Kazama.

'who cares now I really get to be alone with Kazama so shut up and leave me alone. I can handle my myself.' Sakura thought letting out a heavy sigh and leaning against Kazama again.

**A/N: OOO DRAMA! 0.0 heeheehee **

**BrokenAngel714**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sasuke walked with Naruto till they were on an empty street so they could talk alone.

"Naruto, I need you to listen to me. This isn't a game, Konoha could be in danger." As Sasuke spoke he didn't recognize his own voice! It was so…so nice and patient he didn't like it. But worse he was using this voice to talk to Naruto! But he had to be nice or Naruto wouldn't listen to him and as much as Sasuke hated to admit it he needed Naruto's help.

"Sure, what about?" Naruto asked an eyebrow raised in suspicion, he wasn't sure why Sasuke was being nice either.

"Kazama." Sasuke spat out his name his eyes turned hard as he met Naruto's quizzical stare, the road fell dead silent.

Naruto cleared his throat and gave him an impatient glare, "Sasuke you're too suspicious of everyone. To you everyone's an enemy, everyone has an evil motive, everyone—"

"Are you different around him?" Sasuke asked cutting Naruto off and casting an evil glare at him. Naruto stood up straighter and rolled a shoulder looking Sasuke square in the eye without answering.

Sasuke stood up straighter too so he could meet Naruto glare for glare and continued, "You feel like you have to do what he asks," Sasuke stated trying to keep his explanation to minimum, he wasn't used to having to talk this much usually people just did what he said and believed him.

The fox boy's mouth fell open and he nodded slowly, but he quickly closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes, "how do you know that?"

"…"

* * *

Sakura felt like she was the happiest girl alive, she was walking with Kazama and his arm was wrapped around her and it made her feel safe. They walked through the town and window shopped and when they would stop Kazama would kiss her neck with butterfly kisses that made her blush. Passerby girls would look at her with envy and she would just smile to herself. 

Also when they would stop he would tell her how beautiful she was and he had even called her "his sweet cherry blossom." Sakura loved all the attention from Kazama and the way he made her feel. Not even Sasuke could make her feel this good.

_Isn't that weird? You loved Sasuke for years and now just because Kazama is here you forget about him? Are you sure he's safe? _Inner Sakura reasoned.

'Leave me alone! Seriously, I can take care of myself!' Sakura snapped.

_Fine! _

As they walked Kazama noticed Kakashi leaned against a wall and pulled her toward him.

"I just wanna say hi. Kakashi-sensei!" Kazama called loudly.

"Hello Kazama, what do you want?" Kakashi asked not even looking up from his new laminated version of _Makeout Paradise_ as he answered.

"Heard a joke I think you'd like, but Sakura can't hear it…it's a guy thing," Kazama said winking as Sakura.

Kakashi closed his book and looked up with a perverted twinkle in his eye, "I've probably heard it but go on," he urged crossing his arms. Kazama leaned in and whispered quickly and quietly into Kakashi's ear.

"What? I didn't hear you," Kakashi asked leaning over towards Kazama.

"It doesn't matter, it's an old joke so you've probably heard it already," Kazama rocked on his heels encircling his arm around Sakura again.

"So…you doing anything this week? Any meetings or anything important?" Kazama asked quickly.

Kakashi looked slightly dazed, he shook his head like he was trying to clear it from some thought he had just got. Kazama hissed something under his breath harshly as if he were angry, Sakura looked up surprised, Kazama grinned, "sorry I bit my tongue."

Kakashi's eyes went flat as he spoke, "all the jounin are going to a meeting called by the Hokage tomorrow."

"But who will guard the city while you're all in the meeting?" Kazama asked his grip tightening on Sakura as he asked.

"We're going to have about 10 guards stay behind and so if anyone spies we look ready and armed, it's what we always do. But we shouldn't have to worry though because we have treaties with the neighboring villages and The Sound village is destroyed."

"Uh-huh…Good plan," Kazama chuckled under his breath.

Kakashi nodded slowly and took his head in his hands and began massaging his temple slowly as if he had gotten a sudden headache.

Kazama quickly tugged Sakura off with him and got very quiet like he was in a deep thought. But Sakura noticed a different kind of glint in his eyes. Usually Kazama had a glint of playfulness or gentleness in his eyes this was something different but she couldn't put her finger on what it looked like.

'That was too weird, Kakashi isn't supposed to tell things like that to anyone, not even the other jounins that are participating in it. So why did he tell Kazama? Kakashi wouldn't do that, he wouldn't break the rules so easily. I have bad feeling about this. But Kazama wouldn't do anything right? He's to nice…Right?' Sakura thought.

She waited for Inner Sakura opinion as always and got nothing in return.

* * *

"A jutsu?!?" Naruto exclaimed loudly, he shook his head with disbelief. 

"Are you sure, how can he do jutsu's if he doesn't use his hands or anything? It doesn't make sense Sasuke," Naruto questioned crossing his arms.

"It's true, only certain people from a specific clan can do this jutsu." Sasuke replied as calmly as he could, he clenched his fist so tight his knuckles turned white. No one believed him, but he knew he was right!

Naruto ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair, "ok, let's say I believe you, how do you know this stuff exists and why do you think Kazama is doing this to us?"

Sasuke was tempted to throw a punch right through Naruto's face and go kill Kazama by himself! He didn't need to be tested on how he knew what he did!

Sasuke glared at Naruto and turned his head slightly rolling his shoulders down so his curse mark was visible. Naruto stared at the mark and opened his mouth about to ask something but quickly snapped it shut.

"Oh right, Orochimaru…Did he teach you this stuff?"

"He didn't teach me, he tried practicing it himself to see if it would work for him. Because the clan that can do this is from The Sound but no one knows exactly who they are and who makes up the clan. But this stuff is real and Kazama _is _using it, I can tell." Sasuke met Naruto's eyes with a cold emotionless stare if this didn't get through to Naruto nothing would. Sasuke would have to do this alone.

The alley was silent as a gentle breeze blew in between them and an awkward mood fell on them as the two friends glared at each other in silence. Naruto stood there without saying anything for a while then he closed his eyes tightly and sighed.

Naruto then broke the silence, "I knew there was something weird about that guy. I just couldn't figure out what it was, and every time I tried to think about it Kazama would come around and I wouldn't be able to remember my suspicion anymore." Naruto shook his head then narrowed his eyes, "what do you think he wants?"

"If he's from The Sound then he is most likely here to destroy Konoha just like Konoha destroyed The Sound. He's a spy that's why he was in the forest waiting, small injuries, and a stupid alibi." Sasuke hissed, finally he had Naruto's help, now to destroy Kazama.

"We've got to stop him; I'll help, let's go Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and as Naruto turned to go find Kazama, Sasuke grabbed his shoulder and pulled Naruto around to face him.

"Now are you going to help me no matter what?"

Naruto nodded eagerly, "Believe it!"

A cruel smile played across Sasuke's lips, "good."

Sasuke tightened his fist and threw a right hook connecting it with Naruto's face with such force Naruto flew back a little before hitting the ground. Naruto grabbed his now swelling jaw his eyes turning red with anger, "what the hell did you do that for you jack ass?!?" Naruto cried rubbing his throbbing face.

Sasuke shrugged and ran off to find Kazama, Naruto ran alongside Sasuke mumbling things under breath.

Sasuke's lips twitched into a smile, he had been wanting to do that for a long time now.

* * *

**A/N: hehehe...ok i know what you're thinking but bear with me. i know that right now the whole jutsu thing i made up is kind of weird but trust me on this i've got it all worked out. My master plan for this is good so have faith in me! I'll try to put up the next chapter by the end of this week. **

**BrokenAngel714 **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Sakura watched as the sky began to turn a strange color of blood red as it began to set on the day. Kazama was silent walking Sakura back to her room to drop her off for the night. His lips were silent but his eyes weren't, they were flickering from side to side in an eager uneasy way, like someone was after him.

Those eyes were different from the ones Sakura had gotten used to knowing, their warm green hypnotic gaze had turned into a cold black tense glare. He was worried about something and Sakura was too scared to ask what was wrong so she dismissed it as nothing.

They walked in silence all the way up to the entrance of her home, Sakura opened the door and was about to go in when she felt Kazama's hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and his eyes were cold with a look of evil playfulness. Who was this?

"Sakura, I want to tell you if anything happens tonight or tomorrow that I'm going to be there for you. No matter what, so don't worry everything will be fine," Kazama assured her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

'What was he trying to get at, and what was happening tonight to be worried about?' Sakura thought, she might like this guy a lot but she was still a kunoichi and still had the instincts of one.

"Kazama what do you mean-" Sakura began to ask, but before she could finish asking Kazama had covered her lips with his. He pushed her up against the door frame and continued kissing her slipping his tongue into her mouth tracing the inside of her mouth. Sakura couldn't help but kiss him back, their tongues began to dance together and in twine. Kazama broke the kiss and trailed her neck with soft kisses traveling back up to her jaw kissing until he reached her ear.

"Sakura you're so pretty…"he mumbled trailing off whispering incoherent things in her ear but Sakura didn't care anymore what he was saying so long as his hypnotic voice kept whispering in her ear. And he did, mumbling so quietly and so hypnotically as he interspersed her neck and ear with slow sweet kisses that Sakura started to get a feeling of comfortable exhaustion all of a sudden.

Kazama slowly walked her to the bed whispering to her the entire time. And as soon as she hit the bed her eyes and mind shut off heavily.

Once Kazama was sure she was in a deep sleep he smirked walking out of the room closing the door behind him.

He ran out of the entrance of Konoha setting on his journey back to the Sound, his job for his village was done. He had gotten the superiors of the town under his mind control jutsu. He laughed to himself, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto raced toward the Hokage's office as fast as they possibly could. Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto was even somewhat keeping up with him at all; he had been training to be as fast as sound and he was. Of course Naruto wasn't totally keeping up with him but he was keeping up better than Sasuke had thought he would.

Sasuke ran through the Hokage's guards so fast they barely saw him with Naruto at his side. They burst through Tsunade's office without knocking or being acknowledged.

Tsunade looked up with empty tired eyes like she didn't even know who they were or even more who she was!

"Tsunade!" Naruto yelled urgently, he was one of the only ones allowed to call Tsunade by her name without the authority suffix for some reason no one really knew. They acted more like brother and sister than Hokage and village ninja.

"Tsunade, Konoha's in trouble, you have to do something quick!" Naruto shouted walking around the desk shaking her shoulders trying to wake her out of her daze. Tsunade slapped his hands away impatiently glaring at both them with a look of resentment. She obviously remembered who they were now.

"Naruto stop playing your games and get out of my office, you too Sasuke. Since when do you go along with Naruto's petty little pranks?" Tsunade asked standing up and pushing them out of her office roughly.

"But Tsunade you don't understand," Naruto pressed grabbing her hand that was gripping his shoulder, "you gotta listen to me!"

Tsunade quickly brought her hand to Naruto's forehead and flicked him sending him flying out of her office into the hallway wall. Tsunade whipped to face Sasuke with her hands on her hips, "Unless you want one of those too I suggest you get out of my office now!" she said bringing her deadly fingers to the Uchiha's forehead.

Sasuke shook his head slowly, glaring at her he stuffed his hands into his pockets and trudged out of the office slamming the door behind him. Naruto was sitting up rubbing his forehead wincing, "Why does she always go for the forehead?" Naruto whimpered struggling to stand up.

"What are we going to do now? Kazama must have done something to her too because she would have at least listened to what we had to say a little longer than that. If Tsunade won't believe us no one else will either, so does this mean we're on our own in this Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked out at the setting sun knowing that a fight was just about to start and they had no one to help them. Their home and friends were going to be damned if they couldn't stop what was inevitably coming.

Naruto and Sasuke made eye contact and both seemed to know what the other was thinking about Naruto's question.

'Yes.'

**A/N: OMG u guys im so excited for you! i've just got one more chapter of this preparing for battle stuff and then...then the real action is is gonna come. I'm ecstatic just thinking about it! heehee im such a dork oh well, thanks for reading. **

** BrokenAngel714   
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Naruto and Sasuke tried for hours to find the head village ninjas, but there was no luck. Every sensei and jounin was gone and the night was quickly turning into day.

"Sasuke what are we going to do?" Naruto asked his big blue eyes actually looking nervous. Sasuke didn't answer and quickly ran towards the wall and paced up and down like a pitbull on a leash. He didn't know what to do either.

Naruto ran to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Sasuke we have to do something! We can't just walk around and wait for this to go away!" Naruto yelled at him.

Sasuke stiffened and pushed him away quickly listening to something in the distance from the forest.

"They're coming," Sasuke said grabbing his kunai and looking at Naruto, "We've got to split up," he said quickly bolting away leaving Naruto to fend for himself.

He swiftly jumped onto the wall outlining Konoha so he could try to see where they were coming from. He closed his eyes pausing for a slow second when he then opened them again Sharigan now fully activated. He carefully scanned the forest for the Sound ninjas and saw them coming in from the north and northwest.

He jumped down running as fast as he could to find Naruto so he could tell him where they were coming from.

As he ran he heard a noise like someone running next to him and he quickly lunged toward the left with his kunai in hand so he could stab the person easily if needed.

The person grabbed Sasuke's wrist with the kunai and Sasuke kicked at the person's waist making contact. The figure grabbed at his leg and Sasuke threw a punch that to his surprise the person caught before it could make contact.

"Calm down Sasuke," a familiar voice laughed in an amused way. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his masked sensei in fury.

"Where the hell have you been? Why can't you just get my attention like a normal person?" he roared in rage.

"Because I find it more to my amusement this way," Kakashi said lightly smiling under his mask.

"I don't have time for this. You need to tell everyone the Sound is coming-" Sasuke was cut off by Kakashi's loud howling laughter. Kakashi laughed slapping his knee and bending over his silver hair covering his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sasuke yelled shoving Kakashi trying to get his attention.

"Sasuke, do you really think that we didn't know what that bastard Kazama was doing? We knew the whole time, we played the Sound, and they're all coming expecting us not to be ready. And they're going to get one hell of a surprise. Really Sasuke give us some credit." Kakashi sighed scratching his head looking warily at Sasuke with his uncovered eye.

Sasuke forced his mouth to stay closed while he fought the urge to punch Kakashi in his smug face. Not only did Kakashi have a perverted taste in books but he also had a perverted sense of humor.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi waiting for an explanation.

"Sasuke, why can't you just ask a question like a normal person?" Kakashi sighed continuing, "that jutsu is only a simple mind control technique, it only seems more complex if you don't know what it is. It only works if you don't have a strong will or if you don't know about it, otherwise it's useless. It pretty much preys on the helpless and ignorant. It's not as secretive and forbidden as people think, so we put on a show for Kazama so he'd bring the Sound back with him." Kakashi said smiling smugly at Sasuke underneath his mask.

Sasuke turned his head glaring at the area that the Sound was coming from and dismissed Kakashi with his signature, "hn."

Sasuke scowled sourly remembering how Tsunade had kicked them out of her office without even listening to them. Kazama hadn't done anything to her! She knew along and she was just being stubborn and cruel as usual. He sighed to himself.

Kakashi shook his head in a disappointed way and made a 'tsk tsk' sound.

Naruto came around a corner walking slowly over to Sasuke's side with a sullen expression. He glared at every jounin that he passed, obviously someone had finally filled him in on the plan.

When Naruto saw Kakashi he perked up and went over yelling at him for not telling them about what was going on sooner and leaving them in the dark about the plan. Kakashi rolled his eyes walking away from the fox boy, Naruto ran after him cursing, flailing his arms, and yelling like a maniac.

Sasuke scanned the area around them more closely with his Sharigan and started noticing the jounin in their positions and more were coming out waiting for the Sound.

Sasuke smirked knowing the Sound was in for a major ass beating. But his smirk quickly turned into a scowl as a quiet growl escaped his lips, he wanted Kazama. He wanted the pleasure of killing Kazama himself and he wasn't going to let someone take that from him.

Sasuke went back onto the wall of Konoha searching the forest with closely his Sharigan looking carefully for Kazama, he finally found him trailing in the back of the group.

Sasuke smiled darkly clenching his fist in eager anticipation.

But there was still one thing Sasuke still couldn't figure out that he dare not ask anyone about. Why had Sakura's face popping up in his mind every few seconds for the last couple days? Usually he thought about her a little bit every now and then because she was his teammate, but the pictures were coming more and more frequently.

He wasn't worried about her was he? Of course not he couldn't be. He was the infamous cold hearted Uchiha never caring for anyone or anything…

So why did her face keep haunting his mind? And why did he kind of like it? The thought of her silky pink hair, her sea-foam twinkling eyes, her soft pink lips, her perfectly curvy figure…

'Damn it!' he thought shaking his head viciously from side to side quickly trying to get all thoughts beside revenge out of his head and failing miserably.

What the hell was this girl doing to him?

**A/N: Im so excited for the next chapter!** :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Sasuke flung a shurikan at a Sound ninja's leg right before he side kicked him into a wall causing him to fall to the ground now unconscious. Sasuke glanced over sharply at Naruto watching him do his signature shadow clone jutsu attacking a group of unsuspecting victims. Naruto's cerulean eyes connected with Sasuke's onyx ones both of them smirked at each other as they watched the Sound ninja's stumbling over each other retreating out of the village with the Leaf Jounin hot on their tails.

Naruto strolled leisurely over to Sasuke's side with his hands folded behind his head with a victorious grin etched on his face.

"Man, what a bunch of pussy's" Naruto laughed loudly nudging Sasuke, "Did you see how fast they gave up and ran for the hills? Hahaha and did you catch the looks on their faces when we ambushed them?" Naruto laughed imitating their faces.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but his thoughts were far elsewhere. Sakura had never come out to fight in the attack and knowing her it wasn't by her own choice.

Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore he had to go see if she was ok, not because he cared for her or anything it was just that she was his comrade so it was his job.

'ya…keep telling yourself that.' A voice in the back of Sasuke's head whispered sarcastically.

'It's true!' Sasuke snapped at the voice harshly.

'uh huh sure'

Sasuke growled turning away from Naruto beginning to jog toward the Haruno's house quickly before Naruto could ask him where he was going.

The road leading to Sakura's house was dark and gave Sasuke a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He quickened his pace, and the inside of his stomach did a 360 when he saw Sakura's door kicked in and no one inside the house. There didn't look like there was a struggle but Sakura was gone!

Sasuke felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He turned and bolted out of the apartment activating his Sharigan jumping onto the wall edge searching for her everywhere and when he finally found her his control snapped.

Kazama had her flung over his shoulder and was carrying her back to the Sound with him. Sakura was draped over him and she looked unconscious as Kazama jumped from branch to branch as he retreated like a coward back to the Sound.

Sasuke's eyes flashed red in rage.

"ARGH!" Sasuke cried out in pain and his hand clutched the curse mark on his neck that was now throbbing painfully as it began to spin dangerously. He hadn't felt pain like that in years but here it was again, Sasuke closed his eyes taking in rapid deep breaths trying to regain his control. When Sasuke opened his eyes they were flickering with scarlet and onyx in fury and an evil smile spread across his face. He leapt off the wall running in the direction that Kazama was heading with enough space between them so Kazama wouldn't see him but enough so Sasuke could track their every move. Sasuke masked his chakra just in case Kazama stopped to check if he was being followed.

Sasuke smiled again watching Kazama carry Sakura off with him without the slightest clue as to what hell he was in for. Kazama didn't know who he was dealing with, or that all hell was just about to break loose _very_soon.

* * *

Kazama carried Sakura's light body in his arms as he ran toward his approaching village with a smirk on his face. Maybe his village failed in the attack on the Leaf village but he had scored. He ran through the gates blending in with the shadow knowing that soon enough the elders would be on his ass about his failed jutsu but till then he was going to have fun with Sakura.

Kazama slipped into the window of his house so that if any of the village ninja's were watching his house for his return it would buy him more time.

He put Sakura on his bed laying her out gently while he leaned down whispering in her ear to reverse the jutsu. He watched as Sakura's eyelids fluttered open stretching her arms and mumbling to herself to wake herself up. When Sakura saw Kazama and noticed she was in an unfamiliar room she sat up scooting back away from his turning her head from side to side trying to figure out where she was.

"It's ok Sakura, you're safe now." Kazama's soothing voice assured her as he moved in toward her taking her arm in his hand pulling her into him again.

"Where are we Kazama?"

"We're together and safe isn't that all that matters?" Kazama countered moving his mouth to her ear whispering quietly while he interspersed her ear with soft kisses and flicks with his tongue.

'No. No it's not all that matters…' Sakura thought in her head but for some reason her rationality slipped away as Kazama's soft lips moved down to her neck and his seductive whispers entered her ears.

Kazama moved so he was over her pressing his body weight down on her, his lips moving down to the hollow of her neck and collarbone. Sakura laid back in a feeling of submission letting Kazama take her. Kazama's hand went to the hem of her tank slipping it underneath cupping one of her breasts in his hand fondling her while he spread her legs with his free hand. Sakura moaned about to respond to Kazama's advances until a voice woke her up from her daze.

_OK KNOCK IT OFF! SAKURA WAKE UP YOU IDIOT, DON'T YOU SEE WHAT THIS ASS IS DOING TO YOU! YOU'VE WAITED FOR SASUKE FOR YEARS AND NOW ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU'VE FALLEN FOR THIS GUY?!? DON'T BE STUPID, YOU KNOW THIS ISN'T REAL LOVE, YOU STILL LOVE SASUKE! BOTH OF US KNOW IT! YOU LOVE SASUKE NOT KAZAMA! _Inner Sakura screamed desperately tears coming to her eyes.

'…'

_SAKURA WAKE UP! YOU LOVE SASUKE!_

'you're right, what the hell is wrong with me? What's going on?'

"Kazama stop it, where are we?" Sakura said pushing on Kazama's chest to get him off of her.

"It doesn't matter" Kazama breathed beginning to whisper in her ear again. Sakura turned her head pulling her ear away from him so his seductive whispers wouldn't reach her. Sakura glared at him shoving him off of her roughly, he fell backwards onto the bed looking at her with a hurt expression, but quickly turning his back on her. Sakura sat up moving to the other side of the bed glaring at his back because he wouldn't face her.

"I don't know what you've been doing Kazama but it's not working anymore. I want to know where I am. _And I want to know now_!" Sakura demanded.

Kazama stayed silent for awhile, "It doesn't mater if you know where you are or not, you're here with me! And you're not leaving till I let you!"

Kazama's voice had turned cold and intimidating, turning back to face her his eyes bored at her sparking with malice and anger. Sakura moved further away from him a feeling of terror falling onto her quickly. Looking at Kazama now she couldn't believe how easily she had let herself fall into his trap. She looked him over quickly; his face was dark, his eyes were flickering with anger and hate, a smile filled with malevolence was playing on his lips, and his body had tensed making him look like a predator ready to pounce. This wasn't the boy she thought she had fallen in love with, he was pure evil, it was now painfully clear by just looking into his darkening green eyes.

Sakura shifted her weight eyeing the door trying to consider if she could make a run for the door and get out alive.

"Sakura," Kazama purred with that seductive voice staring at her with those chilling eyes that grew darker with every passing second. Sakura swallowed hard trying not to be the one to break the gaze but his eyes were incredibly frightening and hard to look into now.

Kazama's eyes flickered from her to the door indicating what he was about to say next.

"Don't try it; I _really_ don't want to hurt you." Kazama's voice was laced with poison and even though his words said he didn't want to hurt her, his voice said something dramatically different. He then suddenly lunged at her from his spot on the bed, Sakura shrieked with surprise stumbling forward onto the floor trying to crawl toward the door. Kazama snarled like an animal before jumping off the bed advancing towards her swiftly. Sakura tried to stand up to get to the door easier but Kazama grabbed her by the wrists yanking her down so she fell backwards onto her side. Kazama's hands wrapped around each of her wrists dragging her on her back to the bed. Sakura kicked her legs violently screaming for help, but no one in the Sound was going to risk their life to check on some screaming girl.

Kazama leaned down wrapping his arms roughly around her waist hoisting her back up onto the bed. Sakura tried to roll over out from under him but he grabbed her shoulders tightly pushing her back down getting back on top of her digging his knees into her sides. Kazama grabbed her wrists tightly squeezing them applying so much pressure that Sakura screamed out in pain. A sadistic smile spread across Kazama's face and he squeezed tighter just to watch her face twist in pain.

"Kazama please stop," Sakura cried looking through her now misty eyes up at him trying to plead with him. How could she not see the true person who lied behind the shallow facade that Kazama had put up to trick everyone? Why hadn't she listened to Sasuke, the person who actually saw through Kazama's disguise to the evil person he really was? Why hasn't she trusted the man who she loved so much, how could she be so blind?

Kazama ignored her pleas holding her wrists in one hand moving his other hand down her front grabbing one of her breasts forcefully sending needle like pains through the front of her body.

"Ouch! Kazama stop it! That hurts! Please stop it, OUCH! Stop it!" Sakura screamed out in pain tears forming in the sides of her eyes. Kazama simply laughed squeezing harder enjoying watching the pain etch on her face and listening to her begs for mercy. His hand traveled lower to the waistband of her pants, Sakura bucked wildly fearing what he might do to cause her anymore pain.

"Get off of Sakura now."

Sakura stopped moving when she heard the familiar voice and for a second she thought her mind was playing tricks on her. Kazama whipped his head around toward the voice growling again signifying that he wasn't ready to give up that easily. Sakura moved her head seeing Sasuke standing in the middle of the room kunai in one hand fist clenched in the other.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Kazama hissed at Sasuke darting his fiery glare at Sasuke not letting go of Sakura. Sasuke didn't answer but his eyes narrowed sending him that icy glare of his at Kazama. Kazama and Sasuke glared at each other both of their stares just as intimidating and frightening as the other's.

"Let. Go. Of. Her. NOW." Sasuke said very slowly enunciating every word making it sound even more threatening. Kazama smiled locking eyes with Sasuke tightening his hold on her wrists causing Sakura to whimper loudly and try to wriggle away. Sasuke stepped forward instinctively when he heard Sakura in pain. Kazama smirked at Sasuke as if he had uncovered some kind of secret.

"And if I don't?"

Sasuke smiled this time stepping forward again, "then I'll kill you," he stated simply and casually as if he was talking about the weather.

Kazama laughed loudly, "try it."

Sasuke smiled darkly clenching his fists feeling his curse mark beginning to pound again. But he ignored the pain shooting down his shoulder, he had been waiting for this moment for a long time and he didn't plan on wasting any more time to achieve it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'Try it'

Those words rang in Sasuke's head like angelic music, he had been waiting to kill Kazama ever since he started living in Konoha, but Kazama now had just made this situation so much more enjoyable for him. He had made an offer at a challenge and Sasuke was more than happy to accept it.

Sasuke smiled stepping forward toward Kazama lifting his hand in his direction signifying he had accepted the challenge. Kazama smirked pushing Sakura back down on the bed forcefully while turning to face Sasuke head on. Sasuke clenched his fist when he saw Kazama handling Sakura so roughly and his curse mark vibrated dangerously sending pulsating pain needles down his body. Sasuke winced faltering for a second which Kazama used to his advantage to jump at Sasuke knocking him into the wall.

Sasuke flew into the side of the wall with a loud crash falling to the ground heavily.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke shook his head trying to blink back the pain of his shoulder. Kazama would be easy to defeat if the pain would subside, but it wasn't, the pain was beginning to intensify and the fiery feeling was spreading throughout his body. He knew if he didn't get his body under control soon it would submit to the curse and become overtaken by his inner demon.

Kazama advanced forward to Sasuke bending down to pick Sasuke up by the neck. Sasuke ignored the pain for the moment and slipped his body underneath Kazama aligning his leg so it was under Kazama's chin. He leaned back on his hands and kicked his leg upward his foot connecting with the underside of Kazama's jaw with such force Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if he broke it.

Kazama sailed backward landing on the floor with a thud rolling over into the opposite wall.

Sasuke stood up staggering uneasily blinded by the unbearable pain.

"Sasuke! Watch out!" Sakura cried out again but a moment too late.

"What the hell-?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed back to the spot where Kazama's body had been on the floor that was now empty, he turned quickly trying to sense his charka but the immense ache of his shoulder and now body made it impossible.

Sasuke turned around again coming face to face with Kazama. Kazama drew back his fist quickly slamming it into Sasuke's cheek with great enough compel to break a wall. Sasuke stumbled backward falling into a table a vase tipping onto the back of his head shattering sending shards of glass all down the back of his head, face, and neck.

Sasuke tried to push himself up but Kazama kicked him in the stomach Sasuke gasped in pain and fell to the ground. He lay motionless letting the pain play down his body breathing heavily. His shoulder ached and the fiery feeling of the curse crawled down his arm and back like a large spider made out of fire. Sasuke convulsed in pain knowing his inner secret would soon break free no matter how much effort he used to keep it under control now.

Kazama rubbed his swollen jaw and snickered, "wow Sasuke… And here I thought you'd be hard to take on, you know because you're an Uchiha and all. But I guess those stories of the great Uchiha clan were either all rumors or you're just a disgrace to the Uchiha clan name." Kazama turned his back on Sasuke but paused looking over his shoulder with a cocky smirk, "I guess you can choose."

Kazama walked back to Sakura who sat in a frozen mix of astonishment and fear on the middle of the bed. Sakura came back to life when she saw Kazama making his way back over to her. She stumbled over pushing and fighting with Kazama trying to get off the bed to Sasuke to nurse his wounds. Kazama grabbed Sakura by the waist easily lifting her in the air away from Sasuke.

"Let me go! Sasuke! Sasuke, please be ok! Let go you bastard! Sasuke!" Sakura screamed hysterically flailing wildly trying to get back to her real love that lay shaking in pain alone.

"Shut up," Kazama hissed at Sakura throwing her onto the bed.

"You know," Kazama said addressing Sasuke this time, "I'm only letting you live longer so you can listen to Sakura scream while I do her. You'd like that wouldn't you? I know I would." Kazama laughed getting back on top of her. Sakura screamed loudly pushing at his face and kicking her legs wildly trying to keep him from overpowering her.

"Get off of me!" Sakura yelled punching at his face.

"You bitch!" Kazama spat slapping her hard across the face. Sakura whimpered but didn't stop fighting him off of her.

Sasuke listened, every passing moment his anger boiled more and more till he felt he was ready to explode. Sakura's screams for help gave him the power he needed. He writhed in pain as the last of the curse mark connected allowing him to begin to transform. Sasuke convulsed choking on his own screams.

Kazama turned his head toward Sasuke laughing sadistically going back to his other task.

Sasuke let out an ear piercing shriek of pain while he felt the pressure in his back begin to grow underneath his skin until he felt the fleshy wings of his demon come out of his back on top of his shoulder blades. His eyes flickered to his hand watching it turn into a color of grayish purple and his skin getting a glossy sheen as his skin tuned harder and colder like marble. Sasuke's hair grew longer into a mane of tangled dark purple hair that trailed down his back instead of his usual shorter black spikes and long raven bangs.

Now that the transformation was over the pain was gone. When he first transformed it hadn't been as unbearably painfully as this time, but as time passed while he was at Konoha he hadn't been as immune to the pain as he had been when he was with Orochimaru.

But that was over and he was ready to take blood.

His onyx and scarlet orbs flashed toward Kazama and the longing for blood intensified. Sasuke began chuckling and Kazama whipped his head toward the source of laughter his mouth falling open when he saw Sasuke's angelic demon form.

Kazama jumped off Sakura onto the floor grabbing a kunai pressing against the back of the wall tying to slowly inch for the door.

"W-w-what the…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Kazama screamed his voice shaking in terror his green gaze locking with Sasuke's pitch black eyes which he knew were darkening with lust for his blood.

Sasuke tensed leaning down to the floor propping himself up with his arm looking like a alpha male lion about to destroy its prey. An evil smile emerged across Sasuke's lips but he never unlocked his eyes from Kazama's scared flickering gaze.

"You wanna know what I am?" Sasuke purred lowly his question meant to be rhetorical. Sasuke laughed at the fear in Kazama's face. Sasuke's eyes darkened glancing down at his fingernails which had now jutted out quickly turning into claws. He looked back up at Kazama his glare turning stony as he tensed his muscles putting both hands on the ground in front of him.

"_I'm your death." _

Sasuke didn't wait to see Kazama's reaction to his answer he just blindly attacked. Sasuke rushed Kazama so fast Kazama didn't have a chance to blink before Sasuke's hand wrapped around his throat clenching it in a restricting hold and slamming him against the wall. Kazama clawed at Sasuke's hand trying to get air. Sasuke smiled wickedly at him and pressed him harder into the wall raising Kazama higher so that he was levitated off the ground gasping for air.

Sakura sat in shock watching Sasuke turn almost animal like, hand clenching Kazama's neck, an evil smile was etched on his face, in the demonic form he had now taken on. Her mind flashed back to the Forest of Death in the Chunin Exams they had participated in together…

"_Sakura…who did this to you?"_

_Sasuke was referring to the wounds and cuts all over her body and her beaten bloody face._

_Sakura sat in silence staring in awe at Sasuke as the curse mark spread across his body, a purple aura swirled around his body closely, and his eyes flashed a fiery crimson._

"_S-Sasuke?" Sakura whispered in a voice that quivered in unsure fear. _

"_I'm fine, it's just the power flowing through my body, it's the gift he gave me. In fact...I've never felt better." Sasuke announced clenching his fist tightly. _

_Sakura gazed on him in fear. Sasuke didn't look at her but his voice lowered and became dark and threatening. _

"_Tell me Sakura. Who did this to you?"_

_When Sakura wouldn't answer a voice interrupted the awkward and frightening silence that hung between the two teammates. _

"_That would be me." proclaimed the Sound ninja in a cocky voice and smiled smugly at Sasuke. _

_Sasuke turned toward him, the curse mark almost completely engulfing his body and the purple aura spun around him faster. And Sasuke proceeded to fight with the Sound ninja until he had him on his knees Sasuke behind him foot on his back holding the Sound ninja's arms behind his own back. _

_Sasuke smiled, "you seem to be very proud of these arms. Very…attached to them." _

"_W-what are you doing?" The Sound ninja cried out hysterically._

_Sasuke ignored his questions and smiled darkly suddenly yanking the Sound ninja's arms out of their sockets._

Sakura was jerked back to the present by Kazama's loud gasps for air. Sakura looked over watching Sasuke slowly place his other hand on the top of Kazama's head tensing his arm. Sakura took in a deep shaky breath and the pit of her stomach overturned realizing Sasuke was getting ready to break Kazama's neck.

Sasuke pulled at Kazama's neck slowly making sure pain was surging into Kazama with every inch that he pulled at Kazama's straining neck. Kazama winced in pain struggling to cry out but Sasuke's hand on his throat cut off his plea.

Sakura watched Sasuke's hand grip tighter, and Sakura knew this was the last moment of Kazama's life. Sasuke suddenly yanked, Sakura shrieked covering her ears trying to block out the loud snap that resounded throughout the room. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and heard Kazama's lifeless body fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Sakura opened her eyes. Her jade eyes met Sasuke's blazing burgundy orbs and dread surged through her body rapidly. Sasuke stared at her intensely taking a step towards her, Sakura moved back unconsciously on the bed away from him in fright. She watched Sasuke falter and his face seemed to fall; he looked down at his body realizing he was still in his demon form. He closed his eyes.

'What could I expect? Look at me, who could blame her for being terrified of me? Usually my form goes away after I've calmed down, but I guess…I guess I got too carried away this time. This might be permanent….I can't stay here, I'd only hurt her. Also, who could love a _monster_?' those words rang in his head painfully but he knew every word was true.

Sakura looked at him in horror but looking on him this time brought back one more memory from their past.

"_I guess you're the only ones left," Sasuke said turning to the other Sound ninja's leaving the wounded one lying at his feet. Sasuke turned advancing toward the Sound ninja's with quick purposeful strides. _

_Sakura gazed at him, this wasn't her Sasuke. This Wasn't Her Sasuke!_

_Sakura got up tears forming at her eyes bolting toward Sasuke from behind. _

"_Stop!" Sakura cried running up to him wrapping her arms around him from behind. Sakura looked up at him and Sasuke glared down at her and for a second Sakura thought he might turn and kill her. _

"_Please…Stop…" Sakura choked through her tears pressing into him and burying her face into the back of his shoulder as tears streamed down her cheeks. She glanced down at Sasuke's arm watching the curse mark recede back up to his neck, he fell over in exhaustion and Sakura caught him putting her hand on his back while he took in deep breaths. _

Sakura came back down to reality realizing once and for all she loved him. She studied him carefully in that angelic demon form her eyes traveling from the top of his head down to his feet slowly taking it all in. Then she looked again knowing that the Sasuke she loved was still there even if his appearance had changed he was the exact same person she had fallen in love with when she was twelve.

She loved him for who he was not what he was.

Sasuke watched as Sakura's eyes studied him up his body and back down scrutinizing every detail. It was too much, he felt his heart jerk, he couldn't stay any longer he had to get away. He was a fool to think that she might love him for what he was, he was a monster. A monster.

_Monster. Monster. MONSTER! _

"Shut up!" Sasuke roared grabbing his head while the words rang shrilly in his head piercing his heart like a kunai.

Sasuke spun on his heel taking quick steps out of the house getting ready to leave, leave everything. He wasn't meant to live with normal people, he was meant to be alone, meant to be away from everyone. But the only person that kept flashing in his mind that he would never see again was the girl who was behind him shuddering away from him in terror.

Sakura watched now not in fear of him but in fear of losing him and that scared her more than any appearance ever could.

Sakura jumped off the bed quickly, "Sasuke! Don't go!"

She ran towards him, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of her voice. He turned back to glance at her as she threw her arms around him hugging him securely around the waist. Sasuke tensed not sure what to do. Sakura softly whispered into his chest but loud enough for him to hear, "Sasuke don't leave me. I love you. I don't care what you are Sasuke, I love you for who you are, for who you've always been. I love you Sasuke. I love you."

Sakura looked up meeting his dark scarlet gaze as the sharigan continued to overpower his onyx orbs. She wrapped her arms slowly around his neck pulling his face down to meet hers; she closed her eyes touching her lips to his softly. Sasuke stood still in confusion but those words pierced his heart in the good way. When he felt her soft lips on his his heart leapt.

Sasuke moved his lips with hers with dominance and tenderness. Their lips moved steadily together like they were made for each other. Sasuke trailed his tongue on the bottom of her lip begging for entrance. Sakura opened her mouth letting Sasuke slip his tongue into her mouth, he carefully traced the inside of her mouth making Sakura's knees weak. It was like the inner part of Sasuke sensed her weakness and the wings of his demon wrapped around her holding her and encasing her like a protective cocoon. They continued kissing holding onto each other tightly.

Sakura felt the presence of the wings leave but she was so lost in the kiss and Sasuke to notice it too much. She broke away from the kiss to get more air but when she saw Sasuke's face a wide smile spread across hers. His face was back to normal. His face was handsome, his eyes were back to their normal ebony color, and his raven spikes were short and his black bangs were long falling on the tip of his dark lashes.

"Sasuke," Sakura sighed happily falling into his chest physically and emotionally exhausted. Sasuke caught her easily lifting her up into the bridal position. Sakura looked up at him tenderly with her emerald eyes. Sasuke smirked down at her before leaning over kissing her gently on the forehead using one hand to brush her silky cherry pink hair out of her eyes. Sakura blushed resting her face on his chest.

_Sasuke turned walking out of the house and out of the village jumping onto a tree branch heading back toward Konoha with Sakura in his arms, exactly where she belonged._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sakura woke up looking into the darkness. She felt a warm firm surface underneath her head. She rolled over resting her cheek on the surface that she now had discovered was Sasuke's chest.

Her head moved up and down slightly, realizing he was fast asleep. Sakura sat up leaning back onto her hand smiling down at him. She shifted her eyes to the sky that was now speckled in stars. But they were quickly disappearing as the sun began to break through the sky coloring it the same shade as her hair.

Sakura realized they had slept together through the night instead of going straight back to Konoha; Naruto and the others were bound to be looking for them by now. Sakura leaned over him laying out over his chest again her face nuzzled into his neck. She smiled kissing his neck gently.

She continued to lay soft kisses on his neck until she felt him stir. She moved up leaving a trail of kisses until she was at his lips and their eyes were at the same level. Sakura kissed him one more time on the lips waiting for his eyes to open. Before he opened his eyes Sakura saw a small smirk grow over lips.

"What do you want?" Sasuke groaned out gruffly in a teasing tone.

"You…" Sakura joked back lightly bringing her hand to his face brushing his bangs away from his eyes so she could look into them more easily. As soon as she looked into his eyes she was captivated by the new warmth that took place of the usual dark cold look that dominated them. But today they were slightly warmer; the cold onyx had finally melted. Maybe not a lot but they were warmer, Sakura was sure of that.

Sasuke grunted out a sarcastic chuckle to her answer before standing up and stretching out his limbs. Sakura stood up stretching as well ready to head back to the Leaf Village.

"Are you ok? Nothing hurts from before?" Sasuke asked casually his eyes going down her body inspecting it carefully for any cuts or bruises that were evident. Sakura blushed a crimson color from the unusual attention but silently shook her head. Sasuke didn't say anything more but walked away in the direction towards Konoha. Sakura sped up so she could walk next to him, once she caught up she felt an uncomfortable atmosphere suddenly now unable to speak.

She wasn't quite were she stood with Sasuke. They had kissed, he had come to rescue her, she had confessed her love, but all that might not mean as much to Sasuke as it did to her. Besides she had confessed her love to him before but he had rejected her and that was what Sakura feared the most. Rejection.

"Sa-Sasuke? Can I ask you something?"

Sasuke stared straight ahead continuing to walk in silence. Sakura's stomach took a nosedive feeling ignored and confused. What if he really didn't think anything of the night before? What if he hadn't wanted her to kiss him and he only kissed her back to make her feel good after what had happened with Kazama?

"Hn"

Sakura felt a leap of hope well from inside of her.

"Well…Um this is kind of awkward," Sakura admitted laughing unsurely side glancing at him but getting no clue as to what was going on in his head. Sakura sighed before continuing, "What are we now? Do we stay the same, are we still just teammates that shared a moment? Was that all it was, just a moment?"

Sakura looked at him but as usual his face was unreadable and it looked as if he had no intention of answering the stream of questions Sakura had just laid out. They walked with no more sound than the breeze between them for what felt like forever. Sakura felt the tears pinch behind her eyes, she just didn't understand up until they began walking back towards home they had been fine with each other.

Sakura stopped tears blurring her vision. She felt them falling down her cheeks cursing at herself for letting her seem vulnerable but she couldn't help it. It was all so stressful!

Sasuke stopped turning around a look of surprise coming onto his handsome face. He walked over to her standing in front of her looking down at her only making her cry more out of embarrassment.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke demanded his voice rough again.

"Be-Because y-you don't c-care a-a-about anything that h-happened between us! What i-is with you!? I l-l-love you so-so much a-and you d-d-don't care about m-me at all!" Sakura yelled at him through her tears. She couldn't stand this, she couldn't stand the rejection, she couldn't! Sakura pushed past him and darted into the woods towards Konoha. She leapt into a low tree kicking the branch jumping quickly onto the next running as fast as she could trying to stay ahead of him knowing that sooner or later he would catch her. But not if she could help it!

She pushed more chakra into her legs running faster.

Sakura glanced back once and he was suddenly behind her. She gasped running faster colliding into something in front of her. She fell back onto the tree branch lightly.

"Ouch…" she moaned looking up emerald meeting onyx. Dark onyx.

'_How the hell did he get ahead of me so quickly?'_

Sasuke stepped forward. Sakura scooted back nervously.

Sasuke moved quickly know kneeling in front of her. Sakura was about to tell him to go away and leave her alone but her request was cut off by his mouth. Sakura's viridian eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly closed them surrendering herself to him.

Sasuke finally broke the kiss staring into her eyes.

"I…I don't know how to love anymore Sakura," he said quietly as well as seriously, "I'm not meant to be with someone fate wouldn't allow it. I would only hurt you."

Sakura looked down her eyes feeling the familiar pain of tears returning.

"But I'm willing to tempt fate if you will help me."

Sakura looked up beaming at him warmly.

"I'm warning you though," Sasuke finished darkly, "if you're with me there's a strong chance that I will hurt you."

"I don't care, I love you Sasuke!" Sakura declared throwing her arms around him hugging him closely. She felt his arms wrap around her waist holding her securely into his body. Sasuke suddenly stiffened and gently but urgently pushed her away. Sakura looked at him with confused and cocked her head to the side in a silent question.

"Sakura! Sasuke-teme your alive!" Sakura rolled her eyes knowing now the answer to the question. The fox boy hurried over to the pair on the tree branch a big eager grin on his face. Naruto rushed over scooping Sakura up in a massive hug. Sakura choked on the air unable to breath in another one of Naruto's bone crushing hugs.

"I…CANT…BREATHE!"

"Dobe! Let go of her!" Sasuke said in an urgent tone yanking Naruto's arms from around Sakura. Sakura landed on her feet gasping in air a smile playing on her lips. He did care.

"Come on you guys everyone's been looking for you. I mean Kakashi's been on my ass about finding you, even though I knew all along that you were ok and-" Naruto stopped talking and suddenly shivered like a chill went down his spine.

"I have a weird feeling…Is something going on that I don't know about?" Naruto asked suspiciously his navy eyes narrowing into slits looking at his teammates closely.

Sasuke rolled his eyes turning in the direction towards Konoha. Sakura blushed than giggled hurrying to catch up to Sasuke. Naruto trailed behind the pair bugging them with constant questions and accusations.

They finally reached Konoha and Naruto had given up on his endless whining about how unfair it was to be left in the dark about what was going on. But he didn't let it go he still glared at them eyeing them skeptically.

Sakura stood next to Sasuke in front of the gate their arms pressed together closely. Sakura took in a deep unsure breath and touched her hand with his. Sasuke flinched away embarrassed by Sakura's openness about their new relationship as more than teammates and friends.

Sakura looked up at him with her emerald eyes from underneath her silky strawberry colored hair. Sasuke's charcoal orbs flashed down to hers and they stared at each other deeply.

Sakura stood on her tiptoes bringing her mouth to his ear.

"You're willing to learn, right?" Sakura whispered her soft lips brushing his earlobe.

Sasuke sighed defeated. He reluctantly held out his hand her just slightly letting her know that it was ok to hold on to it. Sakura smiled triumphantly and took his hand in hers squeezing it reassuringly.

Sakura turned around; when she caught sight of Naruto's face she burst out laughing. Naruto stood there gaping at their interlaced hands his mouth open and his eyes big with amazement and disbelief.

"I-I knew they was something," Naruto sputtered gesturing to their hands. He ran his hands through his hair circling them till he was ahead of them staring at their faces. Sasuke had composed his face to look serene like there was nothing out of the ordinary and Sakura was blushing slightly but she smiled and winked at him confirming Naruto's new discovery.

Naruto whistled out a sigh and ran his fingers through his gold spikes. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well, at least you guys are finally together. I mean you guys were killing us with all your sexual tension you could cut it with a kunai," Naruto laughed. Sasuke's eyes snapped up at Naruto's face his jaw muscle tensed and his eyes now murderous.

"I wasn't sure who was going to crack under the tension first, me or Kakashi." Naruto continued up until Sakura knocked him over the head with her free hand.

"Knock it off Naruto you're such a perv!" Sakura yelled her face twisted into an expression of disgust. While Naruto and Sakura argued with each other Sasuke was deep in thought.

He hadn't even known his feeling for Sakura until Kazama had gotten involved in their lives. Was he that transparent?

No of course not, he couldn't be. He had always contained and hidden his feeling for anyone especially Sakura very well. Hadn't he?

"Naruto I'm gonna-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I won't tease you guys anymore," Naruto whimpered putting his hands in front of his face trying to shield it from Sakura's threatening fist.

"But tomorrow is a different story!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder bolting full speed into the gates away from Sakura laughing his head off.

Sakura growled vowing under her breath to make him pay.

She looked up at Sasuke.

"You ready to go in?"

Sasuke paused glancing down at her. He sighed rolling his eyes.

"Hn."

Sakura held Sasuke's warm hand and they both entered through the gates of Konoha. As new people, as new teachers, as new students, as a new couple, and new lovers.

They had conquered the deceit and lies that had circulated around them and were now finally ready to tempt fate to achieve love.

**_End_**

* * *

**A/N: Whew It's finished! Thank you all so much for bearing with me through this long story and i really hope you liked it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. **

**Tiger Priestess: Thank you so much for your reviews, they were really uplifting and kept me going even if i felt ready to stop writing the story all together. Thank you.**

**Iama: Your reveiws always made me laugh! **

**BrokenAngel714**


End file.
